Hermaphroditic electrical connectors are desirable because the mating nature of the connectors is such that only one design of the connector element need be manufactured and then multiple connector elements may be used by merely reversing them and inserting them into a second identical connector. Connectors of the hermaphroditic type are typically used in cases where there is a requirement to assemble and disassemble the connector or to make an electrical connection and then disconnect the electrical connection on a repeated basis. The connector must be reliable and provide a high quality electrical contact when assembled. The electrical connector housing or module must capture the wires which extend from the connector housing and at the same time provide a strain relief to insure that the electrical wires are properly maintained in contact with the electrical contact elements within the housing.